


Make Me Feel Better

by anythingpastorpresent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: “Okay, but you know what would make me feel better?” Tony says as Steve turns the shower on. “You fucking me.”Steve sounds exasperated. “Tony.”





	Make Me Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo fill for square K5, kink: bath/shower sex
> 
> I kind of hate this, but I'm desperate to have at least one more fill so. Here you go. I'm terrible at titles.

“Okay, but you know what would make me feel better?” Tony says as Steve turns the shower on. “You fucking me.”

Steve sounds exasperated. “Tony.”

“Steve.”

“You’re hurt.”

“It’s just a dislocated shoulder. I’m fine.” And okay, maybe if he weren’t high on painkillers Tony would be rethinking his desire to have Steve fuck him into the mattress, but as it is, he’s feeling  _ great _ and he just really wants Steve’s dick, so he tries a different tactic.

“Please?” He’s not sure if he has the whole puppy eyes thing down, but Steve sighs and he thinks maybe it’s working. “I trust you; I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Not on purpose,” Steve says, but he’s turning off the shower and walking over to the tub, ha! Tony wins.

As the tub fills, Steve comes over to help Tony undress, and it hurts a bit more than he remembered when he has to get the sleeve of his undersuit off of his bad arm, but it’s over quickly. Steve catches his wince, anyway, and presses a ghost of a kiss to the injury as if kissing something better is a legitimate medical procedure.

When the tub is full, and they’re both naked, Steve sinks into the water and tugs Tony down with him, settling him between his legs. Tony’s about to protest, because this isn’t a position conducive to sex, but then Steve is getting Tony’s hair wet and massaging shampoo into his scalp, and Tony can’t help but moan.

He lets Steve wash him, and Steve takes extra care around his shoulder, and Tony hums. He knows he’s safe with Steve, that Steve will do everything in his power for Tony not to hurt any more than he has to, and the feeling is...nice. He hasn’t had that feeling about a lot of people, but he trusts Steve with his body  _ and  _ his heart.

Tony’s half dozing when Steve finishes washing him, but Tony is fully awake when he stops and he rolls his hips backward into Steve’s groin. “Your mission to put me to sleep has failed, Captain,” he says. “I still want you.”

Steve presses a kiss to the back of his head. “Damn it.” He doesn’t sound very upset. “Alright, turn around.”

Steve helps him, getting Tony to straddle his hips, then looks up at him reverently. “You really scared me today,” he says quietly. Tony leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, pouring all the reassurance he can into it.

“I’m okay,” he says. “It was just my shoulder.”

“It could’ve been much more,” Steve says, but even as he’s saying it he’s reaching for the bottle of lube they keep on the side of the tub for moments exactly like this and slicking up his fingers.

Tony feels the press of a finger against his hole for a second, then it slides in and he sighs in pleasure. Steve wiggles his finger around, searching, and then it presses against Tony’s prostate, causing sparks to fly behind his closed eyelids.

Steve massages his prostate for a minute before adding a second finger, scissoring them and stretching Tony before he starts fucking them in and out.

Eventually Steve gets to three fingers, and Tony is just on the edge of desperate when Steve finally decides Tony is prepped enough. He slides his fingers out, and Tony has just enough time to feel empty and bereft before he feels the blunt tip of Steve’s cock resting against his hole. It stays there for a moment before the head pops in, and Tony moans.

Steve goes slow, sliding in gently like Tony’s made of glass, making the slick slide that much more torturous and sweet. When he’s finally bottomed out, Steve doesn’t move.

“God, I love you,” he says, looking deeply into Tony's eyes.

“I love you, too, honey,” Tony replies, meaning it with his whole heart. He shifts his hips forward. “Now fuck me.” Steve’s hands grip Tony’s hips, and he lifts Tony up easily, before sliding him back down his cock, and Tony moans loudly.

Steve fucks him slow, lifting him up and down on his cock. Tony throws his head back in pleasure. God, it feels so good, this is just what he needed after today.

Tony is high on painkillers and Steve, Steve’s cock hitting his prostate on every other thrust. He’s panting, clutching Steve’s shoulder with his good hand, holding the injured arm close to his body. Steve somehow lifts him without jolting the arm, so Tony isn’t thinking about anything but how good Steve feels.

Eventually Steve starts to slow, and just as Tony’s wondering if he’s okay, Steve shifts to his knees, holding Tony up. “Keep your legs around me,” he says, and Tony does just that as Steve puts one hand on his back and leans him over the side of the tub, his hand keeping Tony’s skin from touching the cold tile. The other hand goes to Tony’s neglected dick, and as he starts stroking, he starts pumping his hips. Tony lays back with his hands on Steve’s shoulders, legs clinging around Steve’s waist, letting himself be fucked.

Tony’s orgasm builds slowly, cresting and tipping him over the edge suddenly and without warning. He cries out as he comes, feeling Steve’s thrusts start to go uneven. Steve groans out, burying his face in Tony’s neck. Tony shivers as he feels the warmth of Steve filling him up. 

They bask in their shared pleasure for a moment before Steve lifts Tony and sets him gently back into the water, pulling out. Tony winces at the emptiness, wishing he could keep Steve inside him for a little bit longer. Tony feels fingers spreading him open, feels Steve cleaning him out, and he sighs.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, and Steve huffs a laugh.

“It was my pleasure, sweetheart,” he says, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I’m glad I let you bully me into that. Are you feeling okay?”

He feels sleepy and content, wrapped in Steve’s arms. “I’m great,” he says. “Fantastic. Excellent.”

Steve smiles at him, and the love in his eyes fills Tony up and overflows. “Good. Now let’s get you into bed,” he says, and Tony couldn’t agree more.


End file.
